


Invalid Entry

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance, Series: Technical Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair finally come together.<br/>This story is a sequel to Fatal Error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invalid Entry

## Invalid Entry

by Silk

Author's webpage: <http://www.angelfire.com/ny4/tinsel/>

Author's disclaimer: All things Sentinel belong to PetFly and Paramount. Not me. All money being made is donated to--oh, that's not me either.

* * *

Invalid Entry 

By Silk 

"Well, I for one won't stay where I'm not wanted." 

" _I_ want you." 

For the second time in as many minutes, my mouth dropped open. 

"What are you doing?" I hissed. 

It was like wrestling with an octopus. All arms and legs flailing. Jim pushed me back against the corner of the salad bar, steam heat flaring his nostrils. He looked deep into my eyes, but he didn't answer me. His hands on my hips, Jim slowly and methodically tongue-fucked my mouth. 

All I could breathe was Jim. We shared the same air, passing it back and forth until we were literally breathless again. When I could gasp, I tried to make sense out of what was happening, but I couldn't. 

"Jim, we can't-" 

Whoosh! Like that it hit me. A wave of desire so intense, I was rigid with need. Jim's erection nudged my abdomen, reminding me that we were still dressed, reminding me that we were still- 

\--in the fucking restaurant. 

"Right here, right now," he said without offering any kind of explanation. 

My dick twitched its acquiescence and I scolded it mentally. 

Jim popped open the top button of my pants. I stopped scolding and started praying. Um, God? Remember me? Got just the teensiest favor to ask. Could you please keep anyone from interrupting us until I come? 

Jim hoisted me up on the counter, shoving the various condiments aside to make room. Yanking my pants down with both hands, Jim studied my naked groin as if it were fine art. Bestowing a reverent kiss on the tip of my dick, Jim looked awestruck. 

Okay, I would be the first to admit that I am better hung than you might expect. I think what God took away in height, he gave back in length, know what I mean? But Jim-Jim looked like he'd never laid his eyes on a cock before. 

"Jim?" Don't zone on me now, man. I might have to kill you. 

He smiled. He fucking smiled. Right before he laid me out across the fruits 'n' vegetables. As if by magic, Jim glided inside me and began to pump away without benefit of lube. 

Screech! No lube? No one's _that_ relaxed. 

Jim fucked me like there was no tomorrow. Never mind the fact that neither one of us had done this before. Didn't matter that half of the people watching us were outraged. The other half were placing bets on who would come first. _My_ money was on the Maitre D'. Turned on as could be and fisting his own dick while he screamed out _my_ name. Now _that_ was flattering. 

My ass bumped and ground against the counter as Jim started to pick up speed. What he lost in finesse, though, he more than made up for with enthusiasm. He bent over and bit my nipple. That was all it took for him to pour himself inside me, all wet and white-hot. My cock jerked once, twice, three times, as I came all over Jim's chest. 

"Oh, God," I said, watching my come run down Jim's tie. The one he probably didn't want to wear. He hated ties. 

He unknotted his tie and ran its length under my neck. Using the tie to pull me close, he kissed me. I trembled even as I ached. Fucking me till we scared the vegetables was one thing. Loving me till death do us part was another. 

The applause took me by surprise. Even the ones who were outraged clapped their hands gleefully. In unison, the crowd groaned and shouted out their congratulations. "We hope you'll be very happy together!" 

Happy together? It was all I ever wanted. Even if I did crave drowning myself in chocolate syrup so that Jim could lick me...all over. 

"Mmm..." I murmured, my lips forming a kiss. "Take me, I'm yours." 

* * *

"Sandburg! Sandburg!" 

I blinked and found myself sitting on the passenger side of Jim's truck. The overhead light was on. Jim was on my side, apparently trying to wake me up. 

"You fell asleep on the way back to the loft, Chief." 

"I did?" 

"Yeah." 

A feeling of loss came over me as I realized that our romantic interlude was nothing but a dream. Then reality came rushing back with full force. "You kissed me!" 

"Yeah." That was all Jim had to say? There had to be more than that. 

"You outed us to the cream of Cascade!" 

Jim almost smiled. All at once he looked impossibly weary. "That was an accident, Chief." 

"An accident? Like you lost control and suddenly developed this compulsion to blurt out that you like men?" 

"Not exactly. Not suddenly." 

I scooted closer to Jim, my butt balanced precariously on the edge of the seat. "How long have you been secretly lusting after me, Jim?" 

"I-" Jim shrugged and wouldn't make eye contact with me. 

"I can't believe you didn't care about what other people thought." 

"There's only one person I really care about, Chief, and that's you," Jim confessed huskily. 

"I care about you, too, Jim." I bit my lip, little realizing that Jim wanted to caress the spot that my teeth touched with his tongue. 

"Come inside so I can show you how much." 

Wow. Dreams really can come true. Guess that's how I ended up in bed with Jim. For real. 

I still didn't have any idea how we went from one kiss to a fucking wedding reception. I should have been angry with Jim for scaring off Jack, my erstwhile date. 

But then, how could I lie next to that man, knowing that he loved me, even if he couldn't say the words, and stay angry? 

I've never been good at holding onto my anger. Thanks to Naomi, I meditate, I work through, and dammit, I process until any resemblance between whatever anger I originally felt and Swiss cheese is strictly intentional. 

I'd have to find Jack and apologize. Heh. The thought of finally having something to apologize for made me smile. My toes brushed against Jim's calf and he stirred, his hand tightening its grip on mine. He grabbed my hand right after we lay down in his bed and he never let go. 

I always belonged to him. Now he'd always belong to me. 

End 


End file.
